


YouTuber Gt AU Drabbles

by arc852



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, GT, Gen, Giant/Tiny, reversetiny!verse, tiny!verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc852/pseuds/arc852
Summary: (With pictures!)Short drabbles from my tumblr.





	1. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (tiny!verse)

 

 Jack couldn’t stop the tears from falling whenever he heard the word _family_. Even now, after so long away from them. Memories would play, him and his Ma cooking together. Playing around outside with his siblings. His Pa teaching him how to borrow. They made him happy and sad at the same time.

 And then the memory of him being taken away would enter his mind. The fear he felt when the trap had closed and the two humans whisked him away. Never to be seen by his family again. It hurt just as much as when it first happened.

 Mark entered the room right then, but Jack couldn’t bring himself to stop. Mark froze in the doorway when he saw him. For a second, it looked as if Mark was considering leaving Jack alone. But then Mark sighed and moved toward him, scooping him up in his hand and holding him to his chest.

 No words were said, but then again, they didn’t need them.


	2. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (tiny!verse)

Jack laughed as Mark tripped forward, landing flat on his face and dropping the box he was carrying. He knows he shouldn’t have but it was just too funny. Especially since Jack had just warned him to look where he was going. His laugh was loud and boisterous, even for a tiny. Mark groaned and picked his face up, looking at Jack who was situated on the floor a good few feet away. Thankfully nowhere near his fall range.

“Ha ha, right. You think my pain is funny?” Mark asked but it was hard to keep the smile off his face. Jack’s laugh was infectious. The tiny’s laugh melted into giggles as he nodded at the human, still sprawled out on the floor. Mark huffed, but a small smile soon painted his face. He was glad Jack was having a good time.


	3. A Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (tiny!verse)

Mark tucked the slips of paper into his pocket, making sure they were well hidden before entering the room he knew Jack would be in. Just as he thought, Jack was seated at his computer, waiting for him. The two of them liked watching YouTube videos together and as such they always set some time to do so. Today however, Mark knew they wouldn’t be watching anything. Though Jack didn’t know that yet.

“Took you long enough! Hope you brought me food,” Jack said as he placed his hands on his hips. Mark laughed.

“Sorry, no food. But I did bring you something better.” Jack tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

“What could possibly be better than food?” Mark smiled and took out the pieces of paper he had slipped into his pocket and set them down in front of Jack. Confused, Jack walked over and read them. Mark watched as Jack’s eyes grew wide and the tiny looked up at him in disbelief. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

“This…” Mark smiled and got down to Jack’s level.

“They’re tickets for a round trip to Ireland. I thought you might want to see your family again.” Jack blinked, the tears falling as he did so. He quickly wiped them away and grinned big, an excited demeanor taking him over.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Jack yelled as he practically bounced with happiness and excitement. Mark smiled wide at Jack’s reaction to the surprise.

“You’re welcome little buddy. Now we better start packing, flight leaves tomorrow morning.” Jack nodded and stepped onto Mark’s offered hand. He couldn’t wait until tomorrow. He was finally going to see his family again.


	4. Insulted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (tiny!verse)

“Listen here you piece of–!”

“Dan!” Phil cut him off, grabbing him off his shoulder and holding him in his hand against his chest. Phil gave a sheepish smile to the man in front of him.

“I am so sorry. We’ll just be leaving,” Phil wasted no time in getting him and Dan out of that coffee shop. Once they were some ways away, Phil looked down at Dan.

“Dan, you can’t just yell at people like that,” Dan looked down, an angry scowl on his face.

“He insulted you. I wasn’t about to let him get away with that!” Phil smiled and put Dan back on his shoulder.

“I can take care of myself you know,” He couldn’t see Dan from where he was but he knew that he was blushing.

“I know,” Phil smiled, reaching hand up to his shoulder and giving him a quick hug against his neck.

“But thanks,”


	5. Almost Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (tiny!verse)

“Hey!” Danny tensed before recognizing the voice. He turned and smiled when he saw Arin stomping towards them. His face was red with anger and Danny tried to remember that the anger was not focused on him.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” The man who held him in a fist increased the pressure. Danny grunted in pain and Arin only seemed to get angrier. Danny felt the man tense under Arin’s hot gaze.

“Give him back or I’ll make you,” He said through gritted teeth. The man quickly returned Danny to Arin, apologized and ran away in fear. Arin held Danny to his chest.

“I leave for five freaking seconds…” Arin muttered. Danny smiled and buried himself in Arin’s chest.


	6. You Know It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (ReverseTiny!verse)

“You know you love me,” Jack turned to the tiny and snorted at the look he was being given. He poked the tiny in the middle and Mark stumbled back with a yelp and a curse in his direction. Jack chuckled, before turning back to his work on the computer.

“Sure, whatever you say.”


	7. Love at First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (tiny!verse)

“Holy crap,” Mat said as he looked across the park from on top of Nate’s shoulder. It was a girl, a tiny like him, on the branches of a tree. She was so high up, but she showed no fear as she walked across. Her brown hair flowed with the wind and Mat felt his heart race when he saw her smile and laugh. His hands instinctively went on his heart and he smiled up at the mysterious girl.

“Uh, dude you okay?” Nate’s voice cut through his love-struck mind and he turned towards Nate.

“Oh, yeah. I’m fine.” He saw Nate smile as his head turned back to the front. Mat looked up at the trees again, looking through the leaves. But the girl was gone.


	8. Unexpected Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (ReverseTiny!verse)

“Tada!” Nate looked at the thing Mat was holding with utter disbelief. There was no way, his eyes were playing tricks on him.

“Please tell me that’s not a…” he was cut off.

“This is Skip!” The cat meowed at the mention of his name and Nate took a step back. He glanced up at Mat, who seemed to be captivated by the thing.

“Why…?” Was all Nate could get out. Mat looked at him and gave him a soft smile.

“I found him abandoned outside. I couldn’t just leave him there. Don’t worry Nate, I can already tell Skip is a sweet cat, he won’t hurt you. Will you Skip.” The last part was directed at the cat. The cat meowed again and turned back towards Nate. Nate tensed at the look in its eyes. Why did Mat have to have a thing for saving defenseless creatures?


	9. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (ReverseTiny!verse)

Nate screamed.

Mat jolted awake, eyes wide. He sat up in bed and looked over towards the nightstand. Nate sat upright in his miniature bed and though it was dark, Mat could see the tears that were rolling down his cheeks as well as hear the soft cries that came along with them. Nate was shaking and trembling and all Mat wanted to do was scoop him up and hold him, to comfort him.

“Nate?” Nate flinched and looked at him. His arms wrapped around himself even tighter. He took a shaky breath.

“I’m okay…” he tried weakly, but trailed off. Mat bit his lip before holding out a hand about a foot away from him. Nate flinched back at first, but reminded himself that it was just Mat. He stared at the hand for a moment before nodding. Mat smiled and took Nate gently into his hand. The tiny fidgeted slightly, still off from his nightmare, but eventually relaxed when the hand didn’t close around him. Mat deposited him on his chest and Nate ducked into Mat’s shirt pocket. Using it as a sleeping bag of sorts. Nate closed his eyes with a small smile, and he fell asleep knowing he was safe.


	10. Squirrel Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (tiny!verse)

Being outside, for Jack, was like returning to his roots. He felt free in the outside air. Over the last few months, he had learned to live with being inside. From the minute he was captured, he had given into the fact that he would probably never go outside again. At least, not on his own terms.

Yet here he was. He looked back towards Mark, who was sat in the grass a few feet away, watching him carefully. It had taken a bit of convincing, but Mark eventually gave in to his request to go outside.

He smiled to himself as he continued walking through the knee-high grass. Mark sure was something and Jack was glad he ended up with him.

He found himself walking to the base of one of the only trees in the park. As he placed his hand against the rough texture of the bark, he smiled sadly as he thought of back home. He, along with his family, had lived in a tree hole. And though this tree didn’t have one of those, it still brought back memories.

He glanced to the ground and smiled when he found an acorn. He went over and picked it up, having to hold it with two hands. It was probably as big as his head. More memories were brought back, of lunches and dinners with the very nut he held in his hands. Living in the woods of Ireland, nuts and berries were basically the only things they ate. Though Jack had never complained, he had to admit, after tasting actual food he wasn’t sure if he could go back.

A sound caught Jack’s ears, faint, but there. Before he had a chance to look around, a small shadow fell over him. Turning around, Jack came face to face with a very large squirrel. They stared at each other for a moment before the squirrel hissed at him. Jack dropped the nut and screamed, backing away quickly and hoping the squirrel would leave him alone after getting the nut.

Unfortunately, though the squirrel did take the nut and stuff it in its cheeks, the creature wasn’t about to let Jack go. Jack hit the back of the tree, trapped. You would think that living in the forest taught him how to deal with animals, right? Well you would be wrong. Being the youngest out of his large family, he always had others to rely on when it came to them. That and he barely remembers ever running into any.

As he stood there, helpless, a larger shadow fell over the two of them.

“Mark!” Mark had taken his eyes off of Jack for two seconds to check something on his phone, only to have been met with a scream. Seeing the furry creature cornering Jack, he quickly made his way over. The squirrel looked over his shoulder at the massive human and they had their own small staring contest. Mark then waved his hands and shooed off the squirrel. The squirrel took one more glance at Jack before running back up the tree.

Jack sighed with relief and collapsed onto the grass. Mark also let out a tiny relieved sigh of his own before turning his attention to Jack, his eyes darting over his body, checking for injuries. Thankfully, Jack hadn’t been hurt.

“You’re lucking I’m the King of the Squirrels or that could have been a lot worse,” Jack gave him a confused look before letting out a few chuckles. He wasn’t sure what Mark meant, but he wasn’t going to ask. Mark offered a hand, palm up and Jack got on readily. He was brought up to Mark’s face.

“How do you feel about ice cream?” Jack smiled.

“Sounds perfect.”


	11. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (ReverseTiny!verse)

“Because you’re my best friend, you idiot!” Dan screamed and Phil stepped back. At this point both their faces were red with tears streaming down their faces. Phil trembled as he stood on the table, staring up at Dan. Dan, for his part, had closed his eyes and was now full on sobbing into the table.

“I care about you, so much. If anything happened to you…” Dan cried to himself, and Phil stared at Dan in shock. Slowly, Phil made his way over to Dan and practically collapsed into Dan’s hair, hugging him. More tears started falling from Phil’s eyes.

“I know, I know…” He sobbed into Dan’s brown curls.

“I love you too.”


	12. Stop'em with Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (ReverseTiny!verse)

“Aw, what a cute and adorable _thing_ ,” A woman said as she passed by Mark and Jack in the park. She laughed and Mark frowned, cheeks turning red. Both could hear the condescending tone in her voice and Jack didn’t have to look at Mark—who was seated on his shoulder—to know how it affected him. An idea suddenly popped into his head.

Jack put on a big smile and turned so fast that Mark was forced to grip tight onto the folds of Jack’s shirt. He sent a questioning look towards the side of Jack’s face, wondering what he was about to do.

“Thanks! I didn’t think anyone would notice my new hairstyle!” He said as he ruffled a hand through his green hair. It was far from new, Jack had had his hair dyed longer than he’s known Mark, but the lady didn’t know that. She gave him a weird look and opened her mouth as if to say something, but decided against it. Instead, she huffed and turned, walking away.

“Have a nice day!” Jack yelled at her, waving and blowing her a quick kiss, before turning back around himself and continuing on their way. Mark blinked, still processing what had happened and then smiled.

“Jack?” The human hummed happily in reply.

“Not sure what that lady saw in you. I wouldn’t exactly call of this cute.” Mark said, waving a hand towards Jack. Jack’s eyes widened.

“Hey! I’m frickin adorable, thank ya very much!” Mark laughed.


	13. Awake at 3am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (tiny!verse)

It was 3am when Phil found himself waking up. He groaned and rolled over, trying to fall back asleep. After a few minutes, he sighed and sat up, reaching for his glasses on the nightstand. He stared out into the darkness for another few moments before getting out of bed and heading to the kitchen. He needed a glass of water.

Once his thirst was quenched and he successfully made it through the house without tripping on or hitting something, he walked back down the hallway. He stopped, however, as he came to both bedroom doors. He looked at Dan’s door and decided to go ahead and check up on him. It had been a habit he picked up over the years. That whenever he woke up in the middle of the night he would go check on Dan. It had been a while since the last time, Phil couldn’t even remember.

He opened the door slowly, trying to keep the door from creaking. He peeked in, but frowned when he saw a small light coming from Dan’s bed. He swung the door open all the way and was able to see Dan’s face, illuminated by his laptop. Eyebrows furrowed, Phil flipped on the lights.

“Ahh!” Dan screamed in surprise and turned towards the door, blinking rabidly and squinting in the sudden harsh light.

“Phil? What are you doing?” Phil walked over to the bed, looking down at Dan.

“I should be asking you that! It’s 3am, have you been up this whole time?” Dan looked down at his laptop, double checking the time. He looked back up at Phil and shrugged. His eyes drooped.

“I’ve been scrolling through Tumblr. Guess I lost track of time.” Phil shook his head.

“Well, I think it’s time we both went to bed.” Dan tried to protest, but was cut off by his own yawn. Phil reached down with careful fingers and pinched away Dan’s laptop, setting it down on the nightstand as to not lose it.

“Hey!” Phil ignored him and planted his hand behind the tiny. He swept him up and Dan fell back into Phil’s fingers. Dan huffed, more annoyed by the action then anything.

Not wanting to go all the way back to his own room, Phil shut the door as well as turned the lights off. He then climbed into Dan’s bed, Dan still in hand. The tiny squirmed slightly, but Phil knew he was just getting more comfortable. Phil looked around the bed, biting his lip in thought. He glanced back to Dan and his eyes widened when he saw Dan asleep, curled up in his hand. Phil gave a soft smile before laying down on his side, his hand near his chest. He gave one last smile before letting himself fall asleep. Even after all these years he was still so happy that Dan trusted him.


	14. A New Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (tiny!verse)

Jack’s hands went to his heart, a soft smile on his face.

“You are the light of my life, everything I could ever want.” Mark gave him a flat look.

“Seriously Jack? It’s a cookie.” Jack turned, acting offended.

“How dare you say that about my love!” He turned back to the cookie and hugged it, rubbing its top soothingly.

“It’s alright sweetie, Mark didn’t mean it.” Mark rolled his eyes.


	15. In Awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Many years before Spaceships and Septic Eyes)

Mark pressed a hand up to the glass, looking out with wide eyes. The stars glistened around him, filling the darkness with light. The earth, an overwhelming presence, was below. Mark could only stare out with awe and wonder and just pure excitement. Space had always been a passion of his, ever since he was little. And here he was. Finally, in space, living his dream.

It was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined.


	16. A Scary Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (ReverseTiny!verse)

Mark’s heart raced as the hand came closer. He tried getting away, but it seemed like the hand was coming right for him. His eyes shut tight as the feeling of fingers surrounded him. The hand didn’t even hesitate as it closed its grip, trapping Mark within. Abruptly, he was brought out of the drawer and into the light.

 “Well, what do we have here.” A voice boomed above, shaking his core. The tiny looked up to be met by a large pair of blue eyes. Jack looked down at him with a smile, but it wasn’t any smile Mark had ever seen on the human’s face before.

 Mark was shaking badly, Jack seemed to notice because next thing he knew the grip around him tightened. The breath was knocked out of him and suddenly he could barely breath.

 “Never really thought about having a pet before,” Jack mused to himself. Mark’s heart nearly stopped and not from the pressure around his midsection.

 “Could be interesting,” Sudden images of himself in a cage flashed in Mark’s mind. He struggled against the grip as best as he could, but the hand didn’t so much as flinch.

 “Then again…” Mark stopped dead in his struggles. Jack’s voice sounded almost bored now.

 “I could care less,” and suddenly Mark was falling.

 Mark gasped as his body jolted. He sat up, putting a hand to his chest. He took in gulps of air, the feeling of losing it still clear in his mind, even if it hadn’t been real.

 He ran a hand through his hair, staring down at the makeshift bed. It was made up of tissues and bits of old cloth Mark had collected and put into one big pile. Honestly, it was pretty comfortable.

 Mark fell back, recalling his dream. He knew he was going to have nightmares after the whole drawer incident. His body shook as it recalled the feeling of the harsh grip.

 Being caught was a scary thought in of itself, but Mark could never decide on what was worse. Dying by a human or becoming one of their pets.

 It kind of scared him to recall how relieved he felt while plummeting to his death.


End file.
